


blooming

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Kid Fic, Pre-Relationship, briquests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo had always been in love with flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blooming

**Author's Note:**

> bri suggested this on twitter and i couldn't not write for some of my favorite hets so this one's for you bri

Inigo had always been in love with flowers. He found a way to everyone's hearts with them. Unbeknownst to him, they were his own little red threads, wrapping around him until he was waist-deep and head over heels in love. 

"Inigo!"

A blue-haired boy who had previously been seated quietly in the midst of a field of flowers turned quickly to see a slightly smaller girl racing towards him.

"Hey, Inigo, look at these flowers I found!" Cynthia knelt down next to the boy. Her white pigtails were tangled with grass, and dirt had found its way under her fingernails and around her cuticles. But that didn't matter to him; what did matter was the assortment of white and pink flowers bunched up in her tiny palms, a bouqet filling her hold almost to bursting. 

"I wanted to give them to my mother, but I saw you and you've always loved flowers so much, so..." she took a deep breath and stuck the whole lot of them right in Inigo's face. "Can you help me do something with these?"

Inigo stared at her for a moment of sheer bewilderment.

"I have an idea that would work! With this many flowers, we'll still have a bouqet for your parents when we're done." Without a moment's hesitation, he took a fistful of flowers by the stems and started twisting the stems around each other in a careful and deliberate pattern.

All the while, Cynthia watched with owl eyes, her face tense in keen interest. '"What're you doing with them?"

"I'm making flower crowns!" Inigo's voice was light despite his concentration, an airy tone that could only have been the brightest enthusiasm. Soon enough, he'd connected the ends of his flower string into a lopsided ring of pastel pink and white, which he promptly dropped onto Cynthia's head. "There!" A toothy grin illuminated his chubby face. "It looks really good on you! I think it looks nice with your hair."

Cynthia returned the smile, running her fingers through the velvety flower petals. "Oooh, show me how to make one!" She picked up her own bundle of flowers and laid them out.

"Okay, so take these two and twist one stem around the other's base, right here." Inigo guided her hands gently; despite the lingering baby fat, his fingers were nimble and took her carefully through each motion. "Okay, good, now twist that one around the next, like so..."

Eight slightly droopy carnations later, Cynthia had a slightly messier crown of flowers filling her small, dirt-caked hands.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Cynthia squealed. "Thanks for showing me, Inigo."

"'welcome. I like flowers a lot, anyways," Inigo replied. His face was radiating enthusiasm, and in the glow of the moment Cynthia couldn't help but lean over and press her soft lips to his chubby cheek.

The air was charged with a silent tension before Cynthia hastily dumped her flower crown on Inigo's unruly blue hair. "I-I'll be going, then! Gotta find Mother and show her what I can do now, right?" 

Before Inigo could muster up a reply, she was gone, messy white pigtails fading into the distance. All he could do now was sit dumbfounded and cup his cheek where she'd kissed him ever so lightly.

A single pink carnation remained before him, the only one Cynthia hadn't gathered up in her hasty exit.

He was in love with flowers, yes, but he was so much more in love with the girl who brought them to him

**Author's Note:**

> clAWS AT FACE IM WEAK TO CHILDHOOD FRIEND ROMANCE


End file.
